Ton sourire
by DelSey
Summary: Petit OS en hommage à hide, en POV Yoshiki. Déjà dix ans, hein...


Titre : Ton sourire

Rating : K (toute lectures, hein)

Genre : ... xD Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait, en particulier. C'est un hommage, avant tout.

Disclairmer : Mdr', malheureusement pour moi, ni hide ni Yoshiki ne m'appartiennent !

Petit mot de l'auteur : Bon, au risque de me répéter (XD), c'est un hommage pour hide, qui nous a quitté bien trop tôt. J'aurais aimé faire quelque chose de joyeux, mais bien entendu, je crois que la mélancolie a remportée... c'est que c'est hide, j'y peux rien. hide, on t'aime !

**

* * *

****Ton sourire**

_Et si il n'était jamais mort ?... Combien de gens y ont pensé, combien de personnes l'ont espéré. Moi-même je me réveille parfois en me disant que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar effroyable, que tu seras là à sourire à mes côtés, tes deux débordant de joie de vivre et de fantaisie ancrés dans les mieux alors que j'entamerai un nouveau morceau, une nouvelle envolée musicale, l'air déterminé mais le cœur tremblant, comme toujours. Mais ce n'est qu'un songe… un merveilleux rêve. Et quoi de plus douloureux qu'un simple retour à la réalité ?... _

_J'ai cessé d'espérer, je crois. Depuis quand, je ne saurais le dire. Hier ? Il y a un mois ? Un an ? _

_Les années… les années qui défilent sans jamais s'arrêter, comme si ta mort n'importait pas, ou si peu. Mais moi je me souviens de tes sourires ravageurs, de ce corps que tu refusais de montrer, de ton esprit complexe que je ne parvenais pas toujours à comprendre, de toute cette souffrance que tu dissimulais au plus profond de ton regard rieur que j'aimais tant sentir posé sur moi. _

_Dix ans… _

_Sans doute ne suis-je qu'un pauvre sentimental perdu… moi qui depuis la mort de mon père m'étais juré de ne plus jamais aimer les personnes qui m'entourent… Je m'étais promis de les manipuler sans l'ombre d'un remord, puisque mon cœur était censé s'être égaré il y a si longtemps. Et je pensais y être arrivé, avant que toutes ces personnes ne débarquent dans ma vie… mais je suis tellement faible, tellement lâche. Je n'ai pas su les fuir. Je me suis attaché à Toshi, à toi, à eux tous… et c'est cela qui vous a tous perdu. _

_Je ne suis pas fait pour aimer. _

_Tout ceux qui m'ont souri, qui ont su lire en moi, qui on prit le temps de regarder au-delà des apparences, qui se sont fait lentement mais sûrement une place dans mon cœur… tout cela sont morts, ou m'ont abandonné. Même Toshi. Même toi. Même mon père… Comme si une puissance divine les avait rattrapé pour s'assurer de ma solitude. _

_Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux. _

_Cela, je crois que je l'ai toujours su. C'est pourquoi je frappe encore ma batterie avec tant de force et de remords. Peut être que si je ne t'avais pas aimé à ce point, tu serais encore à mes côtés… ? Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point je tenais à toi, toi que par mon amour j'ai tué. Je crois que ma passion pour la musique - cette entité qui me comprenait mieux que personne, qui ne m'a jamais laissé et qui aujourd'hui encore apporte la paix à mon âme tourmentée – m'a rendue aveugle. Peut être que si j'avais pris la peine de me poser les bonnes questions, j'aurais eu le temps de te le dire ? _

_Je t'aime. _

_J'aurais tellement voulu que tu le saches. Qu'aurais-tu pensé ? Quelle aurait été ta réaction ? M'aurais-tu rejeté ? Je me plais à penser que tu m'aurais souri, que tu aurais posé tes lèvres que j'imagine si douces sur les miennes, que tu m'aurais dévoilé les trésors de ce corps sans doute superbe que j'aurais été le tout premier à découvrir, et que tu m'aurais avoué que tu m'aimais aussi. Les illusions sont tellement réconfortantes… douces et chaleureuses, aussi… comme toi._

_Tu me manques. _

_Tu m'as toujours manqué ; et tu me manqueras toujours. Je te le dis à chaque fois à travers mes compositions, je te le cris lorsque mes baguettes expulsent contre ma batterie tout ce mal qui me ronge, je te le murmure dès que mes doigts content la tristesse de mon âme par les touches de mon piano. Et si seulement à ces moments-là, mon âme pouvait s'envoler pour aller rejoindre la tienne, quelque part dans le monde des anges où tu as si bien ta place… et si nos deux existences se mêlaient alors en une danse parfaite, sur cette musique douloureuse tellement emplie de toi, loin de cette vie bien trop vide de ton sourire. _

_J'ai mal. _

_Cela fait dix ans que tu m'as quitté, cela fait dix ans que tu es parti. Tu n'avais pas le droit, tu sais ça ? Moi qui cherche encore à t'oublier sans y parvenir, entre des corps en sueur dénués de ton aura fantastique ou sur des ritournelles maladives toutes écrites en ton honneur. Ce soir encore, les notes s'élèvent, trouant l'air opaque par leur mélancolie doucereuse. Et moi qui t'aime toujours. Si seulement tu étais là… tu te serais moqué de mon air si solennel, tu aurais embrassé mes yeux débordants de larmes et apaisé mon cœur de ce trop plein de sentiments et d'émotions qui bouillonnent sans relâche en lui depuis que tu es parti. Peut être même aurais-tu pris ta guitare pour m'accompagner. Tu aurais été toi, tout simplement. Toi… qui à toi seul représente mieux que quiconque X-Japan, plein de vie et de bonne humeur, l'âme meurtrie mais le cœur rempli de tant d'amour… X-Japan, mon œuvre, ma vie, mon amour… _

_hide. Juste hide. Avec ses yeux pétillants d'étoiles et scintillants de paillettes, et son sourire… son sourire éblouissant… _

The end.

Mais rien n'est jamais fini. Parce que hide sera toujours là, dans nos coeurs... (bon ok, je sors)


End file.
